lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
There for Tomorrow
There for Tomorrow is a band formed in Orlando, Florida in 2003. The group is influenced by bands such as Jimmy Eat World, Blink-182, Third Eye Blind, and The Hives.There for Tomorrow > Biography History Early years (2004-2008) There for Tomorrow formed at a time when all of its members were teenagers (although Christian Climer did not join the band until 2006). They were originally called The Kick Off, but changed their name after playing numerous local shows. The band's debut album Point of Origin was released on 30 April 2004. They began playing local radio station showcase concerts, which led to stints on the southeastern leg of the Vans Warped Tour in 2006 and 2007. After the tour,Stewart Mason, There for Tomorrow at Allmusic they met with James Paul Wisner (Underoath, Paramore), who produced their 2007 Pages EP, which attracted the attention of the alternative rock label Hopeless Records. The band also shot a music video for the single "Pages", directed by Chris Grieder.There for Tomorrow. Alternative Press. Accessed November 27, 2008. Recognition and A Little Faster (2008-2010) After signing onto Hopeless Records in 2008,Erickson, Anne. "Emo-pop perfection: There for Tomorrow is polished, talented", The Blade, 2008-09-25, p. E3. Wisner returned to produce a self-titled EP, which was released on 5 August 2008. It featured the first single "No More Room to Breathe". Just over three months later, the band won the MTVU Woodie Award for breakout artist of the year, beating established acts such as All Time Low and We the Kings.There for Tomorrow. MTVU Woodie Awards. Accessed November 27, 2008.[http://metrospirit.com/index.php?cat=1993101070588705&ShowArticle_ID=11011002093142134 Lull, Dino, "Show of appreciation: The Vans Warped Tour, MTV — There for Tomorrow has conquered them both. But don’t think that they have let fame go to their heads," Metro Spirit, Feb. 11, 2009, accessed Oct. 17, 2009] In February 2009, the band joined We the Kings with other bands on the Secret Valentine Tour. They also played on the 2009 Warped Tour. On June 9, 2009, There for Tomorrow's debut full-length album on Hopeless Records was released, titled A Little Faster. The band also took part in the 2010 Take Action Tour, along with bands such as We The Kings, Mayday Parade, and A Rocket To The Moon. Re:Creations and new album (2010-present) In an interview during July 2010, Maika stated the band plans to release a remix EP in the fall as well as touring one last time before the band began recording its next album. On October 19, 2010, There for Tomorrow released the EP, entitled "Re:Creations", featuring a brand-new song, "Small World", in addition to several remixes. The band's sophomore album is currently slated for a summer 2011 release. It will be produced by Michael Elvis Baskette, and according to the band, it “will sound bad in the best ways possible.”There For Tomorrow announce 2011 record. SoundTrend. Accessed 3 January, 2011. Maika stated during a string of Georgia/Florida holiday shows that they finished recording for the record in one month, and two songs from the upcoming album were played for the first time during their set. Furthermore, lead singer Maika Maile stated that the next album will include 13 songs, all of which were written in a month. There For Tomorrow will be playing every date on the Vans Warped Tour 2011 this summer. There For Tomorrow. CtrlAltRock. 14 January, 2010. Accessed 16 January, 2011. Band members *Maika Maile – lead vocals, rhythm guitar, programming (2003-present) *Christian Climer – lead guitar, backing vocals (2006-present) *Jay Enriquez – bass, backing vocals (2003-present) *Christopher Kamrada – drums, percussion, samples (2003-present) Discography Studio albums Extended plays Contributions * Warped Tour 2008 Compilation – contributed "Pages"Punknews.org-Details for Warped Tour 2008 compilation * I'm So Hopeless You're So Hopeless – contributed "No More Room to Breathe" and the "Pages" video * Punk Goes Pop 2 contributing a cover of Ice Box, originally by Omarion * Warped Tour 2009 Compilation - contributed "A Little Faster" * Another Hopeless Summer - contributed B-side track "9 to 5" and "Deathbed" References External links * There for Tomorrow on MySpace * Absolutepunk.net * There for Tomorrow profile on MTV.com * There for Tomorrow at PureVolume * Review on There for Tomorrow on Punk76.com Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Bands JR managed Category: Links to Wikipedia